


More Than Just Roommates

by pinestree



Category: Roommate the Series
Genre: M/M, Thai BL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinestree/pseuds/pinestree
Summary: James's new roomate Sky, who he had grown fond of, was leaving their shared space to go live with and take care of his sick aunt.Will they confess their feelings for one another or will they keep it quiet still?This is just my own little imagining for the ending of Roommate the Series.
Relationships: James/Sky
Kudos: 3





	More Than Just Roommates

James was pacing the space of their small shared room as Sky was packing his things to leave for his Aunt's house that very same day. He nibbled at the knuckle of his thumb trying to come up with the perfect words 'don't leave me' he shook his head, no, He couldn't say that, Sky's aunt is sick, he couldn't be selfish he had to let Sky go. 

Sky had finished packing his things and zipped his suitcase shut before looking at James, puzzled. He dropped the suitcase to the ground, it's wheels making a light clacking sound on the hard floor. James was startled by the sound, though it wasn't loud, it signalled his time for thinking had run out. He stood and looked toward Sky who had that soft gaze he always had when he looked at James "P'James-" he started but James cut him off, stepping closer. 

"I'm going to miss you." He reached Sky, barely 2 inches between them. He subconsciously held the fabric of Sky's white shirt between his finger and thumb. Admittedly Sky was slightly startled by James' words, a light blush crossing his face. He hadn't lived with James for long but it had been long enough for Sky to have grown fond of him, to develop a crush even. 

"I'll miss you too, P'James" he tried to control his voice but nonetheless it came out soft, weak from his flustered state. 

James stepped forward, his breath now hot on Sky's pink cheeks; which only reddened further. His eyelids lowered and he stared into his junior's eyes with longing."I never wanted a roommate before, but now I don't want you to go" his voice was low, velvety and smooth, it made Sky melt a little. He placed his free hand on Sky's waist. "You're just so cute, what am I going to do without you?" 

Sky's eyes trembled, flickering side to side as he stared back into James' heavy gaze. He swallowed, hard. "P'James" he stuttered, nervousness building in his stomach like a wave and the heat creeping around his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"I like you." The words that came from James' lips shocked Sky to his very core. He likes me? "I like you so much, Sky" James tilted his head and leaned in towards Sky until their lips met, soft and warm at first then slowly but surely moving on to wetter and steamier motions as James pulled Sky closer with his arms wrapped around him, their bodies now touching. Sky was surprised at first, eyes wide, but he soon melted into the kiss and his eyelids fluttered shut as he was pulled closer to James and the kissing got more intense. He held onto James' waist just to keep his legs from collapsing beneath him. 

After a short while, but what seemed like a long time, James pulled away and rested his forehead on Sky's and smiled softly. Sky's eyes opened slowly and wide, staring like a puppy up at James, he smiled and spoke "I like you too." Then he stepped back away from James, looking down at the ground, his smile faded and his eyes saddened. "But I have to go..." 

James reached out and held Sky's hands gently, as if he were glass and would break if he was handled to roughly. "Can't you stay just one more night?" His eyes pleaded at Sky. 

Sky looked back at him, almost unable to resist "I really shouldn't..." he spoke in a small voice, almost a whisper. 

James looked into his eyes and pouted "Please? Just tonight. Stay with me tonight. You can go to your Aunts first thing" He lifted Sky's hand to his face and kissed it "Please?" He tilted his head slightly, and gave a smile. 

Sky couldnt help but smile back, he shouldn't, but he wanted to. He nods. "Just tonight." He tries to add authority to his voice but fails miserably. James' smile widens as he pulls Sky into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for Chapter 1!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think so far :) 
> 
> Hopefully, Chapter 2 won't take too long, it's going to go places from here.


End file.
